The purple museum
by IMAFTF
Summary: IB is now sixteen. But her sister hasn't changed at all even though her parents take no notice. Her Parents decide to take her and Mary to the Art museum again. What happens when she gets stuck inside the Gallery again and will she be able to change Garry fate? Is Garry dead or is he alive? What will Mary and her friends do to stop her? Will it be a happy ending for them all?
1. Here again

The sun filtered light into the room brightening it. Outside was the chirping of wakening call of birds. Inside the room there was a slight creaking sound as the door opened and a shadow crept in, the floor boards squeaking a bit. It headed towards a bed in the middle of the room which a bundle of blankets were wrapped around a girl. She was around the age of 16, with brown long hair and short bangs across her forehead. This was the victim the shadow was heading for and it kept coming forward every few seconds, having a slight break in between, before starting again in case the girl woke up. When it reached the edge of the bed, it pulled out a frying pan... And with that, it started banging it on the post of the bed.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibb bbbbb! Wake up!" **_What is that noise?...nnnmmmm...so warm_**. "Iiiiiiiibbbbbbb, we are going to the museum!" The blankets were thrown into the air and Ib jumped out of the bed and onto the shadow. "WHAT in carnation are you talking about Mary? I am trying to sleep and you suddenly just like come and start banging a FRYING PAN on my bed post! Sheesh!" Mary's golden hair fell over her face covering her upset expression. Ib looked closely at her from above for she had grown. She was now taller than her and more matured than her. For some reason Mary had not grown at all from when she was nine years old and neither her character changed. As ib looked closely she realised Mary was smiling. _**What is she up to?**_ "Oh Mary don't worry! I'll forgive you because you are my one and only sister." She said enthusiastically playing along with Mary's act. Mary sniffed and embraced Ib in a hug. Her arms wrapped around Ib's waist tightly pulling tighter and tighter. Ib realised what she was trying to do and pushed out of her embrace. "Mary now's not the time to play. You did say we were going to a museum today, did you not." Ib was trying desperately to catch her attention again, because of Mary was scowling at her now. When Mary scowled it meant she would stamp a tantrum. Mary's scowl lifted into a smile. "Yeah! That's what I came in here for. To wake you and tell you that we are going at ten O'clock in the morning." Mary started to get bored from standing so she started to move around the room looking and touching things that interested her. "I can't wait to go ib. My friends will be there. It's so exciting that I can see them again. Even though time didn't re..." Mary's voice got quieter until Ib could barely hear what she was saying. There was something important about what Mary was mumbling, but her ranting was inaudible. Mary then walked out of the room leaving Ib some privacy to dress herself. **_What should I wear today? Hmm a red dress maybe. Yes a red dress would do fine._** She twirled in the mirror as she admired herself. I look like a painting myself I suppose.

"Ib are you ready to go?" yelled Ib's mum. "Did you remember everything Ib? Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know the one you got for your sixteenth Birthday." Her voice echoed up the stairs. Ib came crashing down holding a purse and a white handkerchief with her name embroiled rose red on it. "Alright mum I know. Keep it safe in your pocket, don't lose it!"She repeated what her mum always told her when they went out somewhere special. They all clambered out of the house and got into the car. Mary always complained when they had to sit at the back of the car. She always wanted to sit at the wheel and Ib beside her with her parents at the back. Ha that would a change, thought Ib. Imagine her parent's faces if they saw that.

When they arrived at the Art Gallery Ib's mum explained whose art they were about to see. "Ok. Now Ib, Mary you are about to see some amazing art. Ib you probably don't remember, but you came with us when you were nine years old to this same exhibition, that only happens every three years. The artist has such fabulous arts such as Paintings, sculptures... and all kinds of other creations!" Ib's mother was shaking with excitement and memory. "Mum can you please tell me what the artist's name is." Ib's mum laughed. "That is so like you. Always asking for people's names, even people you don't know. Anyway we are here to see the works of a man named Guertena...Guertena...Guertena" The name echoed in her head and she tried to remember where she had heard that name before. Well of course she had heard it before when she came to visit at the age of nine, but still, it bothered her. "Come people let's get moving," Ib's father said cheerfully. As they entered the doors Mary grabbed Ib's arm and started to run a head. "Mum, I and Ib will be looking before you. Don't be bothered and get your Pamphlets at the register." Ib looked behind to see her father and mother's reaction and to her surprise they just calmly let her be taken away by a wild daughter. **_Oh that is so like mum_**, thought to herself. As they climbed up the stairs to the second floor, Mary let go of Ib's hand and turned to her. "My friends are up a head Ib. Do you want to see them?" she asked her head on an angle. "O-Ok Mary," Ib sighed. "Yes we can see your friends but after that let's take a look around with them instead of chit chatting." Mary smiled widely seeing that she would win this. She then continued up the stairs jumping them the rest of the way. Ib followed unwillingly, but she had to keep an eye on her sister for you'd never know what she was up to. As she finished climbing the stairs she stood around searching for Mary, for she had lost sight of her. Where could she have gone? Her eyes scanned groups of people walking around, seeing if her sister was among them. Ahh there she is. She jogged up to a group of girls that were gathered around a painting, with Mary in the middle. As she moved closer she could she their conversation.

Mary: "Hey guys don't you think that painting looks like someone"

Girl 1: "Really! I thought Guertena didn't base his work on people"

Mary: "But don't you think so. The facial features and hair really look like some real person."

Girl 2: "Ha Mary you're just imagining." The girl looked closer at the young lady sitting in a chair with long brown glossy hair. Her expression was sad, but her eyes were of cold glass.

Girl 1: "Hmm maybe. Could be possible, but I doubt it."

Mary: "Anyway let's look at another painting with more interesting things in it"

Girl 3: "Yeah I agree"

Girl 4: "Me too. But, hey wouldn't it be scary to meet someone who looked like that."

Girl 1:" Yeah. But it still is creepy. I have the feeling that she would jump out at me at any moment."

They started to move away and another visitor, a man stepped in front of the painting. "Sir what is that painting," Ib asked politely. The young man turned and gawped in front of her. Ib made a funny expression and took the chance to stare at the painting. "The Red Lady" it said at the top. As she looked she realised that she was in a red dress that looked the same as the one she was wearing. _**Whoa that sure is coincidence**_. She turned back to the man was still shocked with awe. "Umm sir could you please stop with that look. It is frightening," she said acting all innocent. "I have seen the Lady," The man muttered. "What?" she replied unsure. "I have seen The Red Lady. I have seen The Red Lady!" He repeated the sentence over and over again, getting louder and louder each time. He started walking away from her still looking at her just to make sure she was real. As he reached the stairs he was still looking at her. She was about to warn him that he might fall, but it was too late. There was a scream from a lady down stair and a crash. **_Oops! Not my fault._** She continued on without looking back. She found Mary and the group of girls admiring a large piece of painting called the _"Fabricated World."_ Beneath it was a white palette with writing on it. _"Once you go in there, there is no going back. All your time will be lost. Will you still jump in?"_ They were so into the painting they didn't notice her arrival. "Umm, Mary are these your friends?" Mary turned around surprised, but when she realised it was Ib, she settled. "Yeah these are my friends. Hey let me introduce you!" She pulled Ib by the hand in front of all the young girls. They were much taller than Mary, she realised. How was she hanging around such girls? "This is Ib everybody. Ib meet everybody. Everybody meet Ib." **_What a weird introduction_**. All the girls' attention was on Ib. They were scanning her up and down. "Hi I'm Briana. Nice to meet you," One of the girls with cropped short hair said. "I like your dress. It stands out." Ib smiled sweetly, thinking **_Just smile and move along_**, hoping they wouldn't notice that she looked like "The Red Lady" in the painting. "Thank you," she replied in a lady like fashion. "Oh it's nothing, just my admiring and craving for that dress," Briana said continuing. The other girls came up and introduced themselves but they were shyer than Briana, talking a lot less. Ib looked at Mary seeing she was very happy with the girls getting along with her, but she wanted to look at more of the art. For some reason she had a thing for art and would always draw things in her book that she had vague image of. Some of her drawings didn't make sense but they told a story. "Mary. Would you mind if I have a look around for a bit? I want to see more of the paintings," she asked anxiously hoping that Mary would agree. To her surprise and joy Mary agreed. "Sure Ib. I knew you would want to take a look around. This place is like my home but not my re..." Mary started mumbling again. Ib wanted to hear more, but she had already started exploring. One of the interesting statues that caught her attention was called _Embodiment of Spirit._ The description besides it said _"Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only blossom in wholesome bodies."_ She didn't understand what it meant but it felt important, like she knew it had an important part to play with something. As she admired a young boy came by. He was staring at the red petals lying on the ground near the rose. He was about to push past the barriers put up when Ib stopped him. "Hey! You know you're not allowed to go past the barriers. You'll get in trouble." He boy stared at her blankly as if didn't understand what she meant. "What's wrong with me touching the petals? I want to pick them up," he rudely replied with a spoilt rich kid tone. _**Ugh! Kids these days**_, she thought humorously to herself. "You'll get into trouble and I don't want that." By now the kid was away from the barrier but he was still putting up a fight. "You're no fun you know that. You're BORING!" He spat his tongue at her and walked off. **_What a rude, inconsiderate little boy! He deserves a spanking from my own hands._** She continued exploring travelling up a hallway. She realised she hadn't looked at one of the paintings near the Red Lady. The words above the painting read _"Forgotten Portrait."_ The painting was a very detailed one of a young man holding a blue rose. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He had very beautiful features his hair light shade of purple, with dark strands of blue hair on top. He was sleeping in a bed full of roses. There was a short description below the painting that was so small anyone could miss it. _"Sacrifice for a loved one."_ The words hit her at full force. She didn't know, how but they affected her but they did making her head hurt. It felt as if something was going inside of her. She started hearing a buzzing noise in her head, her head starting to feel heavy. **_Where have I seen that man before?_** Her legs gave way and there was a sudden blackness. She could hear footsteps in the background and a laugh echoing, going on and on and on...

* * *

This is chapter one. Even though I don't it said that. Hopefully everything is spelled correct.

IMAFTF


	2. Slowly remebering

A blurry face was visible in her eyes. Ib realised it was Mary bending over her slapping her face. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes redden from crying, she hugged Ib tightly when she tried to move. "D-don't move," her voice muffled between the material of the dress. Ib put her hand on Mary's head and patted it softly. "I'm all right Mary. I'm here with you, so don't be afraid." Ib continued to pat her head softly to give Mary comfort. Ib soon realised that Mary had fallen asleep in her lap crying herself to sleep. _**My dear Mary. My dear, dear sister. Why are you so concerned?**_She observed her surroundings and listened for any sounds. The room she was in, actually wasn't a room at all but the art museum. It was so dark, it seemed that it was a colour of a room. She looked around and saw that no one was here. Where are we? She searched the room and saw the painting."Forgotten portrait" it said. She then remembered what happened and how she came to be. What caused me to act like that? There was a space besides the painting. Isn't that where the "Red Lady" was? As it came to her that was where the painting was before, she heard something dripping. Something damp splattered across her cheek and she wiped it with her sleeve. She looked above, seeing blue paint dripping from the portrait. Words started to form. "Come Ib! I will make you mine." What does that mean? Man I have so many questions popping in my head today. I usually just keep everything simple. Something scraped the floor making a noise. Mary was suddenly awake. She jumped out of Ib's lap, pulling Ib up with her. She grabbed Ib by the shoulder. "Ib, do you trust me?" she asked out of the blue "What do you mean Mary?" She sighed and took a deep breath. "**Do you trust me**?" she said again, but louder. "I-I-I guess so," Ib stuttered. **_What do I say? I'm her sister_**. The sound continued to get closer until the sound was very close by. Something bright shone in the darkness and moved closer to Ib. There was a sudden movement and Ib felt a tug at her feet. She was grabbed by hands, wrapping around her body, holding tightly to her. Mary screamed and tried to remove the hands. A face appeared and it was snarling. It was the "Red lady." Her eyes were wide open, her hair dangling from her head and piled across the floor. "Let go of her," Mary yelled. "She's mine. You can never take my precious Ib away from me. I love her!" Pushing the lady from Ib, she once again held possession of her. "You will never be forgiven. Go tell your master that, you devil," Mary raged at the painting. The painting snarled back at her and ran off into the darkness of the museum. Mary was panting. Ib was staring startled. **_Her precious? What? I don't get it. Why would someone try to take me away and how do I belong to Mary?_** "They never...their hands...you...Swear on my Heart...friends will...revenge if..." Mary was panting so hard Ib couldn't hear what she was saying. **_Why is it I'm always finding myself in situations like this, where I can't hear Mary? It's just so stupid_**. "Ib we need to move, right now." Ib didn't reply, but she followed Mary. She followed Mary into the darkness of the museum...

They had walked into this painting, taking them to a completely different room. They had completed a milk puzzle that opened a door to a larger room with doors. They could only open one of the rooms which had large book cases full of books. A lot of them were about Guertena's work, but one of them was different. It had a poem and a strange one at that. It went like this... _"The Hallways are always dark, no light that shines so bright. A painting is hung on a bit of wooden shaft, representing a man with a blue rose, with wording wide and bold, 'The forgotten Portrait.' The Red Lady, that she crawls, but her weakness is the doors. She never leaves once she desires, and will follow for miles and miles. The Red Eyes has many friends, their smiles will never end. They play who, who, who has the Key? Causing the man to cry, "Will they eat me?" Young Mary the leader of them all craves one thing more than a doll, so small. Oh to escape from this hell of a nightmare, this museum's dark and evil nightmare. For this world is but a dream, a mean and haughty dream._" Mary closed the book. "Ib don't you go reading random things, because you never know if it's bad for you.**_Ha. You don't know me. So don't go bossing me around_****. **She picked up another book and pushed it back in after looking, causing something to click. She heard something clatter onto the floor, which was a golden key. It was a little rusty for it hadn't been used for a while. She picked it up and showed it to Mary. She just nodded. After they explored most of the rooms, finding objects inside them and giving them to paintings, there was just one more door to open. They had found the key to open it which they had obtained when they gave a fruit to a bat in a painting. As they got closer to the room they could hear some sound coming from inside. Ib was about to open the door, when Mary suddenly hesitated. "Are you sure you want to go in Ib? It looks dangerous." Ib shrugged unsure."Ib you shouldn't shrug, because it isn't going to help us." Ib made a move to open the door, but there was a rattling and it opened all of a sudden. A face popped out and there was Briana. "Hi Guys! Where have you been? I and the other girls have been waiting for a while." Smiling Briana gestured for them to come into the room. It was a colourful room, but a very strange one. There were bunny rabbits sitting on every shelf in the room, all different sizes and colours. The girls had spread about the room and were focusing their attention on Mary. The room went silent. **Hah you can hear the crickets, oh yes can.**Mary was silent as she moved towards a large painting at the end of the room, which Ib just noticed. Her hands slid over the painting as she felt it and she turned slowly to face Ib. "Ib what do you think of this painting, is it Cute?" Ib's head started to hurt. **Where have I heard that from? It's like having Déjà vu. "**Um I guess you could say it's cute." But that's not what I think, there's something not right, something off putting about that painting. Mary's smile broadened, her teeth showing. "I knew you would say that Ib."

It was dark and the room smelt wet and damp. Ib woke up shivering and looked around. She remembered she had fallen asleep when Mary and her friends had started chatting as if a spell had been cast over her, forcing her to feel sleepy. Everyone was asleep, Briana slightly snoring. Then her eyes suddenly reverted to the painting, thinking she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. The painting stared back at her all pink and nice. Suddenly everything went fuzzy, like on a television when it loses signal. Things around her transformed into something else and then back into its colourful form. They were taking the form of dolls, very ugly dolls that would scare anyone. The most frightful transformation of all was the painting. Ib finally noticed the name of the painting below, Red Eyes. Out of the canvas peered these red eyes staring right at her. Ib swore they moved. Slowly not taking her eyes of the painting, not even blinking, she lay back onto the floor and curled up. Then quickly shut her eyes. Oh God, that painting is so, scary. _**I wish mum was here and Dad. I wish... I wish..G...ar.y ...was ..he..re**__._ Ib had fallen asleep.


	3. Dreaming

"Ib, we're going." Mary's face loomed above IB's. Ib got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was shocked as she realised what she saw last night was real. "Ib, what's wrong? You're shivering all over. Are you cold?" Mary asked in a concerned voice. Ib avoided Mary's eyes. "I'm...I'm fine, really. I'm fine." Oh I'm not fine at all. I want to leave this room immediately. It wasn't until sometime later that they left the room, much to the discomfort of Ib.

A strange sound drummed in Ib's ear and the smell of crayon crept up her nose. How did we get here in the first place? I mean, we just walked through an entry way and suddenly we're here. Though very confused, Ib followed along with the rest of them. To her they seemed perfectly fine and they didn't seem surprised when they came here. But she was. She felt like she knew this place, but how? She hadn't been here before. So how she know the place? This disturbed her very much. Mary was leading now, the other all lined up behind her, like they were playing follow the leader. Ib jogged up beside one of the other girls called June. She had brown frizzy hair, but strangely enough there was something quick odd about her eyes. Hmm. Compared to the other girls eyes, which are normal, she has purple tinge to hers. "Hey...um... Would you happen to know where we are heading? Hah stupid question alert! June stared at her with eyes wide. "Do you think I know where Mary is taking us? Of course I do. Oh...I mean no, I don't." Hah. Caught you off guard. "Oh, I thought you would know,"Ib sighed innocently. Ib could see she had succeeded in making June feel guilty. "Oh I'm sorry, I really am. Hey have you heard of penguins?" Ib looked surprised as June had changed the subject quickly. "Um yeah, but I've never meet one face to face." " Oh you should try touching them. They are like the most adorable creatures on earth. I remember first meeting them. They were the first animals I've touched." What do you mean by first. It's rare to touch penguin first. "I first touched a Sheppard. It was a baby and all cuddly, fluffy and cute. I wanted to have it, but my mum said no." June laughed and Ib joined in too.

The sun they were standing in was bright and felt warm, like the real sun. Oh the sun. Man I wish it was real. For some reason I feel like I've been in this exact spot. There was someone else here too. Who was it? Urgh. My head really hurts. Ib stumbled behind the rest of the girls. A building was nearby, with an iced door. It was smooth, like crayons. As she leaned on it, letting the weight on her legs lessen, she could hear the ticking clock inside the building. She slowly let her body drop to the ground. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and her breathing was fast. Her eyes started to droop and she felt dreary. Mary...Ma..ry. Please help me. PL..ea..se. Her senses dulled and she drifted asleep. Mary and the other girls didn't notice what had happened. Neither did they notice the figure stealthily creeping behind Ib and softly and carefully caring her away. All that was left was the swift scent of rose perfume that wafted into the air.

You could hear the echoing steps of the girls, float out into the darkness. Mary turned around about to ask Ib a question. But Ib wasn't there. She was nowhere in sight as far as an eagles eyes can see. "Ib! Ib, Where are you?!" Mary screamed. "No, No, NO!" The other girls gathered around her and tried to calm her. "It's all ruined. All ruined," Mary sobbed uncontrollably. "We were...were meant to e..escape together. She wasn't meant to get caught. Urgh!" The girls stood quietly around her. One spoke up. It was Briana. "Master, we will get her back at all costs. It is for master's happiness." "**ALL for Masters Happiness,"** they repeated in union, their forms changing. It was like a horror movie, where you see all the insides, blood and guts, transforming into some ugly creature. But they changed into dolls. These were the dolls of Red Eye. "Thank you! I am grateful to your loyalty." The echo's of their footsteps, as they shuffled on their tiny feet, resided in to darkness, going on and on and on.

**_It is black. Darkness all around, never ending... A light was far in sight. If I could just reach it... If I could touch the light, to end this pain thumping in my head. Something cold touches my shoulder. I turn. Someone is standing next to me. Who is it? I can only see the silhouette. "Ib, how have you been?" It is a young man's voice. What does he mean? How does this person know me? "You probably don't remember but..." He paused. What don't I remember? She could vaguely make out this person's silhouette. "It's not your fault. Please don't be upset." Pain, pain, in my head. "I'm sorry Ib. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I can't stay here any longer. But listen carefully, let your heart guide you and don't be deceived by sight." He started disappearing, but before he left completely he said something that echoed and tingled in my ears. "It's my advice to you, From Gary."What does that mean? And who is Garry? Is it someone important? Who knows? I have to reach the light. I reach for it and..._**

The scent of roses was stronger in the dull room. It wasn't very large and neither was it small. There is a chair at the end of the room facing a fireplace, sitting on a colourless carpet covering the floor. It is a royal red, with gold for the arm rests and legs of the chair. Above the fire place was a painting, in a wooden frame, with flower patterns craved into it. There was something very off putting about this painting though. It was a painting, except in the middle the painting had disappeared, like someone had tared out a page in a book, leaving jagged edges. If any walked into that though they would see that painting because all around the room were other paintings. These paintings all had the same pictures on them. They were ladies, but they had different dresses on: red, green, blue. Their eyes were all staring at the chair though instead of at each other. There was movement near the chair. Some red sticky, smelling substance came crawling across the carpet. It was blood. A manuquin head was kicked and smashed into the wall. A screech of laughter filled the room and continued, with all the other paintings joining in. A red liquid oozed out of the now broken manuquin head, soaking into the carpet, staining it a rosy red.

Something warm slid across her arm and gripped her hand. Ib attempted to open her eyes, but failed. She was too drowsy. _**Where….where am I. Urgh, my head hurts. My tongue feels weird too…**__._ Ib's eyes shot open. Someone was leaning besides her. A scream tried to escape her mouth, as she saw a lady in blue leaning over her smiling, but not a sound came out of her throat. _What happened? Why does my voice not work? _The painting laughed hysterically, holding her stomach in pain, "You fool! So…so funny to see your reaction. Hahaha!" Ib looked hopelessly around her. "You won't find a way out little bunny," The lady said after calming down and realised that Ib was searching the room. "You will neither leave this room. Now I am going to leave. Please relax and rest while you can. You don't know, nor I, what awaits you when the queen calls." She started to retreat and opened the door, all the while looking in her eyes. Ib blinked rapidly when the door shut. _**What am I going to do? I can't even talk. Sigh….What happened to Marry I wonder? My memory is too fuzzy…I was walking, then I suddenly left dizzy….There was perfume…..Then…Darkness was all around me…Then…Then Gary came. Wait! Who is Gary? Did I meet him before? What did he mean by don't be deceived by sight and let your heart guide you? Urgh this is to energy consuming. I may as well go to sleep. That's what that painting said any way. I may as well take her advice.**_Ib lay on the floor that felt warm and cosy, even though it wasn't a bed and had no blackest and pillows. The door opened slightly and a slit of light shone through. A shadow was cast over Ib's sleeping figure. It crept forward and sat down next to Ib and started caressing Ib's hair in its hands. Ib moaned a little in her sleep and whispered something almost inaudible. "G…Gary. Let's eat macaroons together….." The shadow stopped moving its hands. Something clear glistened in the darkness, like a crystal, reflecting the light seeping into the room and fell from the shadows eyes.


End file.
